Speed detection devices and more specifically traditional Light Detection and Ranging (LIDAR) and Radio Detection and Ranging (RADAR) speed detection devices in which 2D information of range and speed is used, are inexpensive versions of their 3D/4D counterparts (that determine and use azimuth and (for 4D) elevation information as well), but suffer from less accurate detection when direction of the actual velocity of a moving object is not in a direct line of sight with the measuring device, i.e. the cosine effect results in under-reporting measurements. This is not a limiting factor in the more expensive 3D/4D counterparts. The speed detection device is, therefore, unable to determine the true absolute speed of a moving object.
The present disclosure, therefore, provides novel and non-obvious solutions that when used with these traditional detection devices result in the devices performing better so that they are more attractive from a commercial standpoint. For example, the handheld LIDAR traffic speed enforcement devices in the market report only the relative speeds without any cosine correction.